themasqueofthereddeathaufandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Eleven
The Masque of the Red Death Inspired by Edgar Allen Poe's Masterpiece A Story Collaboration Written by Kiara Phoenix, Bridgette Montello, Jessica Jean, Sara Dombrowski, Britny Stewart, and Raymee Sullivan Chapter Eleven This chapter is told in the perspective of Britny Stewart. WARNING: This is an everything-goes fan fiction. Fiction may contain violence, strong language, and sexual themes. You have been forewarned. Distant voices became clearer. My sensory nerves began to wake again as my skin was dragged across a cold pavement floor. My curled hair touched my face. Such familiar tones went through my ears as everything came into focus. At that moment, I let my imagination get the best of me. I was home, in bed; my, safe, warm bed. The smell of breakfast would get my stomach growling, and I can hear my dad come up to my room and say… "Up and at 'em, Princess…" "Mmm…Five more minutes…" I mumbled. I felt like I was home…I felt like when I open my eyes, I will see my dad and mom, waiting for me to wake up. But, when I opened my eyes, I wasn't home. I wasn't in my bed. I was on the floor, in a small nightgown that went up to my knees, staring upward at the face of Death. "Hi there, baby," he grinned at me with satisfaction. "You sleep well?" "Y-You…! What did you--?!" I tried to sit up, but my hands and legs were bound. I struggled through the rope, but it was too tight, cutting off my circulation. "Waldo, sit her up for me. She looks uncomfortable." He looked up at someone before a pair of hands grabbed me and put me in a chair. Just as Waldo turned, I got back up and rammed my head into his back. Not the smartest thing, but I didn't care. He should suffer for working with this…this…fucking parasite!!! But, he only tilted forward before turning around and glared at me with his hellish eyes. This was the first time I saw him with his eyes opened fully. "Miss Stewart, with all due respect, I suggest you sit down…" He calmly ordered, but I wouldn't listen. "Shut up!!! I ain't going anywhere until you tell me what's…!" I was about to finish when that black-haired woman I saw in the limousine grabbed me by the shoulders and slammed me back to the chair. "Sit." She looked down on her with soulless eyes. I glared at both of them, showing every ounce of my anger and hatred, enough to burn it into their skulls. But, they only shrugged it off as the woman handed a clipboard to the red demon. He thanked her with her name "Lenore". That was her name? Red Death? Lenore? How very Poe-ish… "Let's see…what do we have here…Britny Stewart, 17 years old, loves to paint and draw, dreams of having someone to love?" The demon chuckled and come closer to my face, his slimy dreadlocks touching my curls. "Well, I could be available to you if you want…" He grinned at me with those disgusting, jagged, stained yellow teeth. I scrunched my face in disgust, turning my head away so our lips wouldn't touch. "Not in a million years, you creep!" I spat at him with the insult. He leaned back, still grinning. "All right, baby, but enough about love," he flips a page on the clipboard. "Let's talk about the most important subject…your fears." My heart went up to my throat. "Yours is interesting, baby. You hate extreme physical pain, but there's a story behind that, isn't there?" "No…" "Oh, yes…when you were young, you've woken up with bruises and cuts, which seem to match your nightmares. You keep getting attacked or tortured in your dreams and you have no idea how they got there when you woke up." He hands the clipboard back to Lenore. "But, I think I have an idea…" "Shut up…" "You caused yourself with this pain." "That's a lie!!" "Is it, baby?" He tilted my head with his sharp claw. "You can go ahead and deny it, that won't be the issue this time. Because baby…" His longest began to ignite like a match on fire. "I'll be causing the pain." In one swift move, he sliced my left knee. I winced at the pain and was about to cuss at him, when my knee felt like it was engulfed in flames. I looked down to see the cut puff up in orange ooze and I screamed in agony. I let my body leave the chair and fall on the floor. I wallowed in pain as those monsters just stared at me, but with the demon just smiling. No, laughing at me. Those nightmares, that one nightmare I remembered before I came to this fucking ball. It was him. He was in my nightmare. He was the one who put fear in my dreams. All those times of being in that godforsaken psychologist. I hated this!!! I hate it! And I hated HIM! I seethed through my teeth, taking quick breaths that puffed my cheeks as those wet tears flooded my face. My hair was in a mess and it blocked my vision. "How does it feel, baby? Shall I…turn up the heat?" He chuckled coldly. "FUCK! YOU!" I screamed at him. "That sounded like a yes to me." He ignited his finger, but I shook my head as much as I can, even though my face was on the floor. "NO, PLEASE DON'T!!!" "Heh, atta girl…" The glow diminished. "Throw water on it." With a snap of a finger, Lenore doused my body in water in a bucket. I was in pain and I was wet. My little nightgown showed through my figure, and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I felt…so helpless. I hated feeling helpless. He then kneeled down, propping one knee up to rest his arm. "Now look, I'll explain this short. What you just experienced was only the beginning, baby. The real challenge is underway. You'll go through a trial with your new girlfriends and each will experience their own fear, like you. The final challenge will be a fear that you six share together. Let's just see how well you all work together." His laughter pierced my soul, clutching onto it. "You're a pretty face, Princess, and I think that's the only piece I wouldn't want broken." He pushed the hair out of my face. "Even those beautiful eyes of yours." He grinned, looking back at that blue-haired butler. "Put her with the others. I think I'm ready for little Miss Raymee." Waldo picked me up, letting my feet drag on the floor. Looking back, a young girl with ginger hair was being pulled by her feet, bound, helpless, asleep. I knew who that was. "RAYMEE, WAKE UP!!! RUN!!" I screamed after her, even when I knew she couldn't do anything. I couldn't do anything. Again, I was helpless. I was helpless when thrown in the tiny dark abyss of a closet. I was hurt, and wet, and cold. My head slammed on the concrete, trying to erase everything around me. However, I felt hands on my shoulders. "Britny?" I think I know who that is. Adjusting my eyes in the darkness, I saw that short ebony hair and those dark eyes looking back at me. It was that KP chick. "Are you okay?" Of course, my initial response would've been "yes", but I wasn't. I wasn't okay. I wish everything around fade off. Disappear. Let it be all gone and me waking up from a terrible nightmare. "I can't do it. I quit. I want out of this, and I want it out now!" I felt like I should scream. I've been wanting to scream since day one! I had it with this place! I had it with this fucking ball! I had it with that man, no, monster out there with his minions! I wanted out!!! I quit my thoughts when arms wrapped around me tightly. "Britny, we will get out of here, okay?" KP's voice rang through my ear. "But, I need you to keep calm for just one minute. That's all I ask. If you quit now, you may never see your loved ones again." At that moment, thoughts of my parents from smiling to quivering in a corner by the Red Death shot through my brain. My parents, I had thought of wanting to quit when I nearly forgot I wasn't the one held captive here. My parents were somewhere in this dark abyss and I needed to find them and get out of here. I have…to help them. And in order to do that… "We have to work together…" KP finished my thought. She looked at the rest of the girls. "We need to format a plan of these challenges we're put up to face. Once Raymee comes in here, we need to all focus." She turned back to me. "Britny, I need your help. Your loved ones need your help." I was sick in the stomach more than the pain in my leg. I wanted to help, but what if I can't make it through this challenge? I can't bear to be in pain anymore, but I can't stand it to see my parents perish in the hands of that demon. Whatever this challenge, fears or not, I need to get back to them. I lifted my head to stare back at her. "….All right."